Bleed
Bleed A Story by Lyrics ---- Prologue The flames that burned within were torturous. The soul-eating cold of the frosted land ebbed her heart away. Slowly, just slowly, a black cat appeared, slowly padding towards her, as if she was a magnetic force, pulling the world towards her. The cat's eyes were silver. The iciest silver. Stoic. Vengeful. Abhorrent. She ran. Chapter 1 She could not breathe. Once, she was a girl who had a family. Now, what was she? A mere, dying entity. She was the asphyxiator of herself. The stars turned, the land was touched silver in the moonlight. The sky was clear. She could not go to bed, even though it was peaceful. She was waiting. There was never blood. She had read many stories with the mentioning of 'blood'- but what was that? She did not bother to find out. The scars on her wrists were too morbid for her to look at for a moment longer. Her whole body was scarred, burned. She did not die. Not even once. But she longed to feel the pain of a polar bear ravishing her body, ending her soul which was never existent. Her half-broken enchanted armor was hung on her body. Even though it was not new, it still held strong. The sharpened diamond sword was glittering purple with its strong enchantments. She was once a warrior, a fighter. She once kindled a flame which led her onwards. But now she was lost in pure darkness. She was lost in her mind, of a storm which would not cease to rage. A loud meow came from her cat, sitting in the corner of the cave-like home of hers. Micah was a cream-colored cat. It took quite some time for the mods to install. She could hear the loud chattering of her wolf pack, resting in a hollowed out area, which was a part of her huge home that was shaped to be like a cave system. She had realized how vain it was to have such a big home to herself, so she tamed uncountable ocelots and wolves to fill up most spaces. She even had an underground forest and an underground farm for farm animals. But she was still lonely. She might have encountered many monsters before, but she was just a lonely entity, without any will to live. She would not grow old. She would not die unless external forces took her life. But the whole world seemed to go against her. When she wanted it to be peaceful and quiet, roars of the waterfalls and the noisy bickering of her pets would seize her mind. When she wanted it to be loud and uplifting, it all went serene. The dawn sky was sanguinolent, with smears of cobwebs trying to hide the flowing red but its effects were futile. Is it dawn already? She thought to herself, listening to the birds chirping, seeing the faintest touch of red near the entrance. Micah meowed even louder upon hearing the birds. She knew that Micah wanted to go out. Knowing that the mods will prevent her cats and wolves from teleporting to her, she opened the door and let her pets out. Micah dashed out, not having any traces of hesitation. She rested, seemingly in loneliness and pain, the blazing sunlight lighting the cave up on fire. She cried of hatred every night, she tore her soul out every day, she haunted every step of lone travelers. Her name, is- She is out there to be, herself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Suggested Reading